Come To My Party, Arthur!
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Alfred's birthday is the next day and all he want is for Arthur to be at his party. So Alfred resorted to Arthur's secret which brought out some true emotions. Fail summary fails. Fail story fails. USUK. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! Happy 4th of July!


**Since this was started on July 2nd, I gotta say HAPPAH (belated) BIRTHDAY MATTHEW WILLIAMS! (I didn't forget about you Mattie x3) And since this was written for July 4th, HAPPAH BIRTHDAY ALFRED F. JONES!**

**Fourth USxUK fic. I'm so proud. Then again, USxUK is my OTP. Hyper right now... Enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia. If I did, then they would all be dressed as sexy butlers and bartenders! x_x**

**Warning: Pure Random Yaoi. Meaningless smut. Bad grammar and bad foreplay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Come To My Party, Arthur!<strong>

It was a calm and gray evening in London. The clouds covered the now darkening sky and the air smelled of rain. Arthur Kirkland was sitting down in a chair by the small table in his living room, enjoying the quiet surrounding, with the exception of the firewood cracking in the fireplace. He picked up his tea cup and took a sip of the warm liquid as he read a section of his newspaper.

"Arthur!" a voice was heard faintly from a distance. Arthur lifted his eyes away from the newspaper and looked around. There was no one in the house with him, even his servants went home for the night. Arthur looked down at his paper again and read.

"Oh dear... A thirteen year old has been arrested for murder..." Arthur read off the paper. (A/N: I got that from the BBC News Website on July 2 for news in London)

"Arthur!" the faint voice shouted again, growing louder and closer. Arthur looked up again and knitted his eyebrows. "Who is calling me?"

"Artie!" Alfred shouted, standing behind Arthur. The Briton let out a high pitched scream and clutched his hand against his chest over his heart. He took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "A-Alfred? What are you doing here?"

"You know," The American started, obviously ignoring Arthur. "The weather here _sucks_! It's all gray and rainy every time I'm here!"

"Damn Yankee, stop insulting my weather. And you didn't answer my question._ What are you doing here?_" Arthur said, gritting his teeth together at the question.

"Huh? ...Good question. _Why_ am I here?" Alfred questioned himself. He tapped his chin and looked up. "Why did I travel all the way to London again?"

"You berk..." Arthur mumbled under his breath.

"Oh!" Alfred said before throwing his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket. "Where is it? I could have sworn that I put it in my pocket... Maybe it's in here?" Alfred removed his hands from the jacket and placed him into the back pockets of his trousers.

"Alfred what are you lo –"

"Where the heck is it?" Alfred moved his hands back into the pockets of his jacket. "Oh?" Alfred took out a small envelope and handed it to Arthur. Hesitantly, Arthur took the white sealed envelope and ran his hand across its smooth texture.

"What is this?" Arthur asked, looking over the envelope.

"Its an invitation." Alfred said with a wide grin.

"To what?" Arthur tilted his up and looked at the younger male.

"My birthday! It's tomorrow you know!"

"...No." England tore the envelope in half

"Please!" Alfred grabbed both of Arthur's hands and gave them a light squeeze. He met the Brit's icy green eyes with his own glassy blue eyes.

"I can't..."

"Arthur, forget what happened. Forget it all... Focus on the present and not the past."

"I'm not going Alfred. And you can't make me go."

Alfred sighed then smirked, "I know one way that will convince you to go." The younger male, still holding the older's hands, brought him closer and enfolded him into his arms. Arthur struggled against the embrace and shouted, "Alfred! Let me go!"

Alfred smiled and said, "Nope!" making the P pop as he said it.

"I'm still not going!" Arthur ducked down and slipped out of Alfred's arms. He ran towards the staircase, having the American chase after him.

"I will make sure you come!" Alfred stopped at the base of the staircase, watching Arthur run to the top. "I don't care about everyone else coming, I just want you to come to my party!"

Arthur's foot weakly stopped on the last step of the staircase. He turned around and was tackled onto the ground by Alfred.

"Oof! Alfred get off of me!" Arthur yelled. "where the bloody hell are the maids and servants when i need them?" he thought, gritting his teeth.

Alfred sat on top of Arthur's lower regions and grabbed a hold of his arms. He pinned the set of arms over his head and met him face to face, his hair dropping down. "Please, Arthur. It would mean the world to me. And I actually mean the world, not just America."

Arthur let out an amused halfhearted laugh and continued to struggle again. "Well, ngh, let me go... And I'll, eh, think about it."

"If I let you go then you will kick me out and most defiantly not think about it." Alfred's glasses slid to the tip of his nose and revealed a clearer view of his eyes. The sparkling glassy blue orbs blinked a few times before Alfred closed them.

"Can you at least get off me?" Arthur shouted. "You're crushing my pelvic area..."

"Oh. Sorry!" Alfred shifted his body a few times over Arthur southern regions innocently, which caused the British male to let out a soft whimper. Alfred smirked and said, "I... I can't trust you, so I'm going to stay on top of you."

"Good lord, Alfred. Whatever you do, I will not go to your blasted birthday event." Arthur shifted his body to slide across the floor and let out another sound of arousal when he felt Alfred move on top of him.

"Is something wrong, dude?" Alfred smiled devilishly. "'Cause you're makin' a lot of weird noises."

"I'm fine you wanker. Now get off!"

"Fine, fine!" Alfred let go of Arthur and stood up. Arthur pushed up from the floor and stood up in front of the American, fixing his shirt and trousers. Alfred suddenly moved to Arthur's side and placed a hand at the base of his back and behind his knee and lifted up the smaller male in the bridal position.

"Gah! Alfred what are you doing?" Arthur shouted.

Alfred began walking down the hall to go to Arthur's room. It should still be the same room since when he was there last time. "Hmmm... Convincing you to come to my party." Alfred said with a small smile.

"For the last time. There is nothing you can do to convince me to go."

Alfred pushed open the door at the end of the hall with his foot and walked into the room, closing the door with his foot. He walked over to the bed and dropped Arthur onto the mattress. After doing so, Alfred sprinted back to the door and locked it then sprinted to the bed. He sat down on it and looked at Arthur with a grin.

"So are you going to come now?" Alfred asked.

"No." Was Arthur's reply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Then I'm forced to make your secret come out." Alfred said, taking off his bomber jacket and placing it on the side of the bed, folded in half. Arthur raised an eyebrow in question and asked, "And how are you going to do that?"

"Do you know which secret I'm talking about?"

"Well... No. Which one?" Arthur asked with an annoyed but curious tone.

"You know..." Alfred leaned over and kissed Arthur's cheek. "The one where you love me."

"I do not love you!" Arthur blurted out. "And if I did love you, I would have told you."

"Oh but Arthur, you know... You were very _loud_ when I last stood over here." Alfred whispered into the other's ear. Arthur's cheeks tinted pink as his brain tried to search for the right words. "Loud? Well I wouldn't have to yell at you if you had more respect for me like you... Like you use to have..."

Alfred took off his glasses and placed it on top of the folded bomber jacket. He let out a soft laugh and said, "I mean in the middle of the night." Arthur's eyes widen and Alfred knew he had him trapped. Continuing the torture so convincing him would become easier, he mimicked the things he heard last time in his best adapted British accent.

"_Oh, Alfred! More, harder, deeper! Fill me up with your being. Touch me more, stroke me fas –"_

"Enough!" Arthur interrupted. His cheeks were now a dark red and a bulge was working its way in his pants as he remembered that night and how it felt. "I did no such thing..." He mumbled.

"But you did. And now, let me make your desire come true, Arthur." Alfred tilted Arthur's head up to face him and placed a kiss on his lips. Arthur's eyes widen as the blood traveled to his face, turning it a bright red. He gathered himself together and pushed Alfred back, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why on Earth did you do that, Alfred?"

"Convincing you! And making your dreams come true." Alfred said with an idiotic smile.

"That is not making my dreams come true, and how is that convincing?"

"Oh Arthur. I didn't want to do this! But I guess I have to!" Alfred said before lunging at Arthur, pushing him back onto the bed and pinning him down by his arms. Alfred moved his head and captured Arthur in a deep kiss. Arthur's eyes widen, refusing to kiss back but helplessly wanting to dominate the other's mouth. Alfred forced his tongue into Arthur's mouth and explored it. Arthur helplessly moaned against Alfred's mouth and kissed him back with passion.

He closed his eyes and yanked his arms from Alfred's grip. His hands snaked up Alfred's bare arms – since he was wearing a muscle shirt – and entwined his fingers with the locks of golden blond hair. Alfred smiled against their kiss and pulled back, both men being left breathless.

"I... I knew it..." Alfred breathed.

"Shut up and kiss me again, you wanker." Arthur smirked.

Alfred smirked back and they kissed again with opened mouths. As they lost themselves in the kiss, Alfred moved his body on top of Arthur's and began to rub their southern regions together, creating a heating friction between them. Arthur moaned into Alfred's mouth as his hands traveled to the base of Alfred's shirt. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled Alfred's shirt off him. Alfred quickly unbuttoned Arthur's shirt and pulled the soft cotton white shirt off his upper torso.

They met in a heated kiss again, both removing each other's trousers. As they both wiggled out of their trousers, they rubbed against each other feeling the other's erection through the fabric of their boxers. Once both sets of trousers were off, they broke their kiss. Arthur began to move his hips up so he can create the much needed heat. Alfred groaned and moved his hands so he could yank down and take off both of their boxers, leaving them both exposed.

Alfred moved his lips away from Arthur's and started kissing down his jawline and down his neck. At his neck; he kissed, sucked, and bit the skin; leaving a noticeable mark. Arthur let out a soft moan, letting Alfred know he was doing a good job. Alfred continued kissing down and stopped when his mouth trailed over one of Arthur's nipples. He lick and bit the skin, making Arthur bite his lip so he wouldn't moan out loud. Alfred continued the treatment and moved his other hand so he could pinch and tease the other.

"Ngh... Ha... A-Alfred..." Arthur breathed.

"Hn?"

Arthur shook his head. Alfred stopped teasing and kissed down the Briton's stomach. His chin brushed along the tip of Arthur's dick and Arthur inhaled a sharp breath. Alfred grabbed the base of his dick and applied pressure, which was both painful and pleasurable. Alfred licked Arthur tip, making Arthur groan in arousal. The American licked down and over the shaft skillfully, tasting the skin and smiling. Alfred licked under Arthur's member to the tip and pressed his lips against it. Still applying pressure to the base, Alfred slowly took all of Arthur into his mouth. Little by little he moved deeper until he could feel Arthur's tip hit the back of his throat.

Alfred moved back then front, bobbing at a fast pace. Arthur moaned and moved his head back as he gripped the bedsheets. Alfred let go of his base as he sucked and licked; he started to massage his balls, helping him reach his peak. Alfred hummed against Arthur dick, sending the vibrations around his shaft; Arthur cried out and came hard into Alfred's mouth. The younger male drank all of the older's seed and wiped the side of his mouth. He stood up and placed a kiss on Arthur's mouth, letting the male taste himself.

"Ngh... Alfred..." Arthur mumbled against his lips.

"Arthur...?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes?"

"...So are you going to come to my party?" Alfred captured him in another kiss before he answered. After the quick kiss Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "I'll think about it."

"Is there anything I can do?" Alfred mumbled against his lips.

"Hmmm..." Arthur pressed his lips against the other's again and mumbled into the kiss, "Alfred F. Jones... If you really want me to come to your party... Live up to your words from earlier."

Alfred knew exact what Arthur was talking about. He lowered Arthur back onto the bed and kissed him deeply. Arthur kissed back and laced his hands into Alfred's hair; Alfred pulled back and placed his fingers in Arthur's mouth. The smaller male licked the digits, coating them evenly and thoroughly. Alfred moved his hand away and inserted one digit into Arthur's entrance. Arthur took a deep breath before Alfred added the second and started pumping and scissoring. Pushing the third digit in, Arthur groaned against the feeling and took in deep breaths. Alfred inserted himself with one quick thrust and Arthur cried out in pain and pleasure, Alfred smiled softly at the look on Arthur's face – a look of lust and helplessness – and thrust continuously into him. Arthur moaned and reached for his length, stroking it in tune with Alfred's thrust. After a few more thrust, Arthur cried out loudly and Alfred knew he hit his prostate.

"A-Alfred..."

"I... I know..." Alfred had thrust faster and harder into the British male. Suddenly both men froze as shudders ran down their spines. They cried out, Alfred came inside of Arthur and Arthur came onto both of their stomachs. They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly were brought back to the memory of their war. At the same time both men closed their eyes and said, "Arthur/Alfred... I love you..."

When they opened their eyes, they both saw hope, love, and happiness in each other's eyes. Alfred pulled out of Arthur and licked him clean, Arthur whimpered against the feeling. Arthur glanced at the clock and saw the time was passed midnight. It was already the Fourth of July.

"Alfred..."

"Yes?"

"Ha-Happy Birthday..." Arthur closed his eyes tightly.

"...Thanks." Alfred kissed Arthur on the lips. "Now... Are you going to come to my party later on today?" The younger grinned and the older rolled his eyes.

"I hate your birthday... I always hated it... And I still d –"

"Forget about the pa –"

"But I love you... And I will do anything to see you happy. So as much as it could possibly hurt me, I'll go to your party..."

Alfred smiled brightly and hugged Arthur. "You don't know how much that means to me..." Arthur hugged back and sighed. "Arthur?" Alfred asked, trying to get the named male's attention.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Best. Birth. Day. Ever..."

"But it just began."

"I know... But because of you, it's the best."

* * *

><p><strong>END!<strong>

**Personally... I think this fiction had no point what so ever, doesn't even relate to the 4th of July, is pure SUCKISH smut, and I think it's my worse fic so far.**

**I was distracted by so many other things and I tried writing this with Smut-Writers' Block (HORRIBLE). Okay, I'm rambling now...**

**Just... Please review and tell me what you peoples think. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY MY FELLOW AMERICANS!  
><strong>


End file.
